Eleven
Jane Hopper, born Jane Ives, but more commonly referred to as Eleven or El, is a major character in the Netflix live-action series, Stranger Things. Death Battle Wiki Ideas So Far * Brandon Breyer VS Eleven * Eleven vs. Carrie * Maleficent vs. Eleven (Completed by Asantalo) * Eleven vs Max (Completed by Stargayzer) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Eveline * Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Marvel) * Tetsuo Shima (Akira) * Ness ( earthbound) * Lucy Diclonious (Elfen Lied) History In the early 1970s, a young woman named Terry Ives participated in the controversial government program known as MKUltra. As a test subject, Terry would take part in experiments involving psychedelic drugs and sensory deprivation. Unbeknownst to Terry, she had somehow become pregnant during this period. She gave birth to a girl, naming her Jane. Due to the experimentation on Terry, Jane was born with various extraordinary psychokinetic abilities. Immediately after her birth, she was abducted and raised by Dr. Martin Brenner. Growing up in Hawkins Lab, she was not referred to by her given name, instead being labeled as “011,” indicating her place as a test subject. Brenner built himself up as a father figure in the mind of Eleven, making her refer to him as "Papa." While Terry believed her daughter was still alive, Terry's sister believed Jane never existed. Due to her birth being covered up as a miscarriage, there were no birth certificates or medical records of Eleven's existence, allowing her to be the "perfect human test subject." Psychokinetic Training Eleven was trained by the government in Hawkins National Laboratory. Through tests, scientists wished to discover and enhance the extent of her psychic abilities. She was the subject of at least four experiments. To punish her for any failures, Eleven was often dragged into and locked in a solitary cell for great periods of time, the experience of which severely traumatized her with a fear of confinement. In the first known experiment, Eleven was presented with a cola can, which she then crushed using telekinesis. Although her nose began bleeding soon afterwards, Dr. Brenner seemed pleased nonetheless. The next experiment involved using her powers to manipulate a living creature. Dr. Brenner presented Eleven with a cat, but she could not bring herself to do anything to it. As punishment for her refusal, the pleading girl was dragged into the cell by two guards. Refusing to be locked in again, an enraged Eleven used her powers to smash one guard into a wall and to break the other's neck before they could close the door. While she sobbed at her experiences, Brenner comfortingly carried her away, pleased that Eleven was indeed capable of biokinesis. Brenner wanted to test Eleven's ability to eavesdrop over long distances. Eleven was ordered to repeat words stated by an individual elsewhere in the laboratory. She did not repeat the words through her voice but instead made the individual's words play over a wall speaker. Eventually, Brenner wanted Eleven to eavesdrop over an even greater distance. She was placed in a sensory deprivation tank, where she entered a psychic state in which she could reach out to other living creatures in different locations. In this state, she was ordered to spy on a Russian agent. Although Eleven successfully followed this instruction, she unwittingly came across a mysterious creature. A terrified Eleven panicked, and the experiment was aborted. Dr. Brenner was intrigued and wanted her to make contact with the creature. The experiment was repeated; Eleven entered the tank once again. Immersed in the psychic state, Eleven made contact with the monster. At that moment, a gate cracked open between Hawkins Laboratory and the monster's dimension — allowing it to enter their dimension. In the ensuing chaos, Eleven escaped the lab through a drain pipe and fled into the surrounding woodlands of Hawkins. Death Battle Info Powers and Abilities * Eleven was born with a vast array of natural psychical powers, most of which lay dormant until they were trained and developed at the Hawkins National Laboratory. * Her most recurrent power was telekinesis – the ability to move and influence physical objects without touching them. She demonstrated this through moving objects at will, and could even suspend people in mid air. ** The largest known object she manipulated was a train car, which she pulled toward her with encouragement from Kali. * Eleven also had the ability to gain information through the mind rather than the physical senses, commonly referred to as extrasensory perception. ** Her extrasensory perception was at its strongest when it was aided by sensory deprivation and she floated in a completely darkened pool of water. she could enter a mental void where she was able to observe people and creatures in different physical locations, even other dimensions. She could also make contact with them, or remain unseen while eavesdropping on them if she chose to. While in this mental void, she was still able to communicate with her physical surroundings to some extent. Side-Effects * Eleven would often suffer nosebleeds and become physically exhausted when exercising her powers. ** However, if Eleven was sufficiently satiated, this physical toll could be alleviated. * Eleven's powers would occasionally affect the nearby electricity; when attempting psychic communication, nearby lights would sometimes flicker or even go out entirely. ** The Monster, while traveling between dimensions, had remarkably similar effects on nearby electricity. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mental Manipulators Category:Netflix Original Series Combatants Category:Psychic Users Category:Stranger Things Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants